


Kind of Right

by Naemi



Series: Crime Shows Shorts [9]
Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: “I'm not that kid anymore.”





	Kind of Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



“When you were little,” Castle says as he finishes their masterpiece by drawing a circle around it, “you'd always—”

“Start throwing a tantrum about the towers. I know.”

“Yeah, and you'd—”

“Stomp on them if they weren't right. I know, dad.” Alexis looks at his father with a smile. “I'm not that kid anymore. I've learned to appreciate other people's work, even if it doesn't quite match my expectations.”

Castle nods and wipes his finger on his shorts. “I'm glad. Nobody likes a spoilsport.”

“This. And also,” Alexis says with a smirk, “you did it right this time. Kind of.”

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday request: something warm and fuzzy about family
> 
> Prompt: sand castles  
> Challenge: s.26 June Summer Mini Bingo (through fms07 Froday Madness Amnesty)  
> Community: [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](http://fffc.livejournal.com)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
